iGraduation
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: It's graduation for Carly, Sam and Freddie.


Graduation!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing!<p>

It was the day of graduation, and there was no way did I ever think I would make it this far. I guess I have Carly to thank for this, she's helped me a lot. There's no way I have a diploma though. It's only seven in the morning, so I get in the shower. Once out I brush my teeth and turn on my curling rod, one it's hot enough I curl my hair. When I'm finished I do my make-up then go to my closet to get my outfit. Carly made me buy a girly yet Sam-ish dress. Yet I think it's more girlier than what it was my style. It was tube top and a lilac band just above my waist, and it puffed out, and was mixed with blue and purple colors. My shoes, which I was made to wear heels, we're silver sparkly platforms. I put on a gold ring with a pair of hooped rings.

Someone knocked on my door, and I went to answer it. When I did Carly was stood there, she was wearing a spaghetti strapped dress tat was pink at the top with a silver design on the front. The bottom was like mine and puffed out, a mix of pink, yellow, blue and green. Her shoes we're a light pink, platforms like mine. She had in some gold hoops with a black and silver ring. The outfit was totally her.

"Freddie's meeting us there" She said.

"Like I care" I replied, me and Freddie we're friends I guess. We fought all the time though, I would never tell anyone but I have a bit of a crush on him. He would never ever feel the same though, I make his life a misery. I would hate to see him get really badly hurt, like when he saved Carly's life, but I was jealous then because Carly 'fell in love' with him. I wasn't stupid though, I knew she only fell in love with what he did and not who he was. He's a smart boy and knew I was right too.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Whatever Sam. Are you ready?"

I gave a big sigh, "As ready as I'll ever be" I smiled at her and she linked arms with me. We had our drivers licences so she drove us, when we arrived there was all the girls in fancy dresses, even minging people looked nice. Boys wore shirt and ties mainly.

I saw Freddie over by the entrance on his own obviously waiting for us, he looked hot in his white shirt with black tie and black slacks. But then again, when does Freddie not look hot? We got out of the car and made our way over to Freddie.

"Hey Freddie" Carly smiled at him and went over to hug him.

He smiled back at her, "Hey Carls" I think he's kinda got over his crush on her.

He then turned to me, "Hey Sam" I smiled at him as he reached over and hugged me too, how I wish I could stay in his strong arms forever.

"Should we go in?" Carly asked.

We both nodded and walked in, on the way to the back of the school where the graduation was being held, a few girls we're staring at me in awe and a few complimented me on my dress.

"Seriously? The dress isn't that nice. It's totally girly!" I complained to Carly.

Freddie laughed, while Carly rolled her eyes, "It's beautiful, Sam. Most of the girls here are jealous they couldn't find one as nice"

I sighed and carried on walking.

A while later, we we're all sat at the back of the school with our graduation robes on which we're light blue, with a gold sash around our necks. Principal Franklin was reading out everyone's name and then giving them there diploma's.

"Gibby Cornelius Gibson" Yep, I was shocked too.

"Wendy Jones"

"Carly Shay" I smiled at Carly and she stood up, and got her diploma while everyone clapped.

When she sat down, I whispered too her, "I'm so not gonna pass"

She gave a small smile and looked at me.

"Fredward Benson" I looked and smiled at him, and he returned it.

"And Finally, this years duct in Art goes to.."

"Samantha Puckett" I looked up shocked, as everyone started clapping and Carly said, "YES!"

I laughed at her and got up to get my diploma, the teacher smiled and said "well done" I even had Carly and Freddie stood up cheering for me, I walked back to them and we all got told to stand up.

"Well done, all of you. I am proud to say I have helped you receive your diploma's and I am glad to have done it." We all cheered and chucked our caps into the air and shrugged our robes off.

Carly went over to talk to Gibby, while Freddie walked over to me.

"Congratulations" He smiled at me.

"You too, I can't believe I actually passed" I grinned.

He gave his lopsided smile that can make me just melt inside, "I knew you had it in you, Sam"

I smiled at him, "Thanks for believing in me"

"It's no problem," He then looked at me shocked, "Did you just thank me?"

I laughed, "Yes"

He laughed with me then I said, "I wish people would stop complimenting me in this dress though"

"Well I like it, It's beautiful. Like you" I smiled then looked up.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" I asked.

He nodded then pulled me to my feet, and kissed me. When we pulled away, he said, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that"

"Me eith-" I looked out the corner of my eye and see Gibby and Carly kiss, "OH MY!"

"What?" Freddie looks at me confused, I turn his head so that he is looking at Carly and Gibby.

I then grab his hand and pull him over to them, I cough.

They pulled away and looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"H-hey, Sam. Freddie" Carly stuttered.

"Something your not telling me?" I crossed my arms.

"I like Gibby" She whispered.

"No chiz." I replied.

"Are you mad?"

"No"

She looked at me shocked, "Why?"

"Because.." I turned to face Freddie and pulled him too me, and kissed him.

A/N: Pictures of the dresses are on my profile.


End file.
